Pressure gauges are widely utilized in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications where measuring and indication of fluid pressure values is required. Values of pressure are usually displayed by a pointer in analog form. The primary sensing element of the gauge typically comprises a Bourdon tube having a free end that incurs a predictable displacement in response to pressure changes to which it is exposed. Typically, tube displacement is translated via a movement or amplifier to a rotatable pointer that is displaced opposite a dial of calibrated pressure values. Additional information concerning pressure gauges may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,525 (Hamma), issued Sep. 19, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,085 (Wetterhorn), issued Oct. 25, 1977, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.